Battlefield
by theGirlThatRattledTheStars
Summary: Clary grew up in a war camp, with her father being one of the best officers and her brothers close behind she was pressured into being the youngest Commisioned Candidate Officer (highest position) ever. When war is approaching enlisted soldiers are being trained by Clary and her brothers. Just their luck. When she thinks things can't get any worse she meets Jace Herondale.
1. Chapter 1

Battlefield

Chapter 1

Clary Pov

"Hello my name is Clarissa Morgenstern and I am probably better known as the youngest and one of the best Commissioned Officer Candidate here you will talk to me by ending every sentence with a Ma'am. My father is probably even better known as he is Valentine Morgenstern one of the other best Commissioned Officer Candidates in history but enough of that let's get down to business. I along with a few others am here to train you no objections are to be heard. Yes I am a girl and yes I don't look like much but I will beat your ass. I am also here to train you " I looked around at each of our enlisted officer's war was tearing our nation apart and we needed officers but some of thee people would need some serious work I mean the one in the back might need some dieting, oh well.

"Moving forward you will be split into three groups after evaluation tomorrow. Our more advanced soldiers will be with me, intermediate with my brother Sebastian Morgenstern, and the beginners with Jonathan Morgenstern my other brother. You will also address them using a Sir as they are also Commissioned Officer Candidates at the end of every sentence we will refuse to acknowledge you until you do so. Are we clear?" I shouted while pacing

"Yes Ma'am" they replied or at least some of them.

"Wonderful now go find your tents meals are at the camp kitchen dinner is served at 18:00 and be at the camp kitchen by 6 for breakfast then meet over here at 7 to begin evaluations." After that, I turned on my heel and walked to my tent.

I walked in and basically fell onto my bed.

"Rough day little sis." Seb snorted.

"Yes! I exclaimed we have to train a bunch of newbies and they will be off in 6 months to fight what should we do!" I almost yelled.

"Woah! keep it down Clary what up?"

"Hello to you to Jonny boy. I was just complaining on how" I paused to gesture at the three of us "have to train all the newbies.

"WE have to what?!" they exclaimed at the same time. It is creepy do normal twins do that.

"Weren't you guys listening? Daddy dearest told us that we had to train the newbies because he thinks that it will make them 'improve faster' or something" I rolled my eyes are boys like this.

"Damn it. But I don't wanna." they wailed again at the same time.

"And you think I do? I just snorted "I'm bored whatcha wanna do."

All of a sudden we all shot up with a glint in our eyes and said: "Let's train." Rushing to change into their training gear the boy's speed of towards their respective tents. Their speed was amazing I chuckled. Oh well, I was already dressed in my armor since I had to seem threatening to the newbies cause of my height. I grabbed a couple extra weapons (I already wear three guns a sword and twin daggers on me) like my staff, throwing knives and Hand gun and jogged of to our normal training spot. Couple minutes later the boys joined me as well.

 **Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Battlefield

Chapter 2

Clary Pov

We started simple stretching each and every muscle like we had been taught over the years then we moved on to target practice.

"Guys lets have a contest you see those three dummies over there," Jonny said while pointing to three dummies around 200 yards away. Let's see who can make the most shots out of fifty."

"Pfft, that's to easy we've been doing that for years now how about…" I trailed off "we draw a picture in our throwing knives on a target from 200 yards away and then we can find dad and have him chose the winner will choose the loser's punishment."

"May the odds be in your favor," Jon said we grinned and began.

We found a couple target boards and each went to the training field. We set the boards down then walked around 200 yards away.

"Ready…" I confirmed.

Seb replied with a "Set."

"Go," Jon roared.

I whipped out a set of knives and began to chuck them. Smirking I knew I had the upper hand, like my mother I was also an artist. They really shouldn't have agreed but alas all Morgensterns are competitive so, to be honest, we would never back down from a challenge.

I knew what I was going to do immediately the face of a lion. Did I mention lions were my favorite animals? Oh, I guess I forgot. Soon the border of my knives drawing was completed I then threw some more for the eyes, mouth, nose, and ears. Next came the mane I was careful the lighting had to look normal so I took it a bit slower. And voila my masterpiece was completed.

I smirked and waited for the boys to finish. When they were done I charged off to find our father. He was walking around the tent for the newbies I guess some of them got lost. I ran up to him and was greeted with a:

"What up Clare-bear." and a smile

"Hey daddy can you help the boys and I choose a winner? We didn't want someone bias." I said while giving him a hug. He nodded then we jogged to the training field where the twins were on the ground wrestling. Huh, I wonder why.

"Boys! Get up you need to set a good example." I scolded while pointing at the gathering crowd. There indeed had been newbies watching with interest. But after my point and glare in their direction, they had all scuttled away.

"He stole my idea!" they both shouted at the same time while pointing at each other. Oh boy, not again when they were mad they would say the same things then get mad at the other person for doing so. And 3, 2, 1. . ."

"Stop that. It's really creepy and copying my idea is not nice." They shouted again at the same time while throwing their arms in the air still at the same time getting frustrated.

"Boys calm down I'm sure they are both lovely. Now let's go over there and I'll determine a winner. Ok?" I guess dad finally had enough I mean they probably could go on for ages.

"Now where are these needed to be graded thingys." daddy dearest continued.

"We all began walking to our targets and bickering about who would win.

Wow, boys, yours are like identical I mean like I knew you were twins but wow." dad said/ It was true I think each and every single knife was in the same spot it was shocking really maybe if I had a twin we could do that.

"Clarissa! I am sorry to say this but…" he said slowly then added an " I love it you win we should keep this out here for examples." sure I said cheerfully. Then turned to face my brothers and stuck my tongue out.

"Crap I have a meeting in like 2 minutes with Wayland." dad muttered and spirited away cursing under his breath.

I turned to face my brothers and said " Now what on earth should I do with you. Oh I know you have to oh I know my dishes for a month then I flounced away. Towards the stables I missed Terror.

Each Morgenstern had a horse they had them since they were 10 and raised them when the horses were babies. Terror was called Terror because well he was just jet black and liked no one but Clary. Jon's horse Thunder was just really really loud when it was young hence the name Thunder. I swear I could hear him from a mile away I wonder if the stable workers had gone deaf because of him. Seb's horse Lightning was fast and quiet and shockingly the twin to Thunder.

When the boys saw where she was going they followed I guess they all missed their respective horses.

"Let's go out for a ride honey." I cooed when I saw my horse. He let out a soft neigh and I jumped onto his back. Riding without a saddle was hard but seriously if you find a horse and need to ride it would you just happen to have a spare saddle with you. Of course, not so Clary and her brothers figured why not just ride without the saddle. Problem solved.

It was hard though I myself broke my arm when I was first learning how to ride a horse. Jon and Seb both fell off once and Jon got an ugly scratch and Seb broke his leg. They raced out of the stables with her brothers hot on their heels they ran through the meadows. It felt so good I haven't ridden in a long time I thought while laughing.

"Shit, we have to go to dinner to talk about rules with the army babies and we need to be there in 14 minutes," I shouted. Then turned and raced towards the stables.

I passed my horse to a stable boy and charged off to the cafeteria on and Seb came in moments later panting as well. I looked at my watch perfect it was 5:57 we were on time. I headed towards the head table where all the higher ranked soldiers sat. And fell onto my seat which was to the right of my father and on my side were my brothers. Once everyone was present my father stood up his chair scraping along the hard stone floor.

"Listen up I have a few rules I need to announce." his voice echoed through the room. "You will treat your trainers also known as my children with respect. You will follow their commands, training schedules will be posted on the board the day after evaluation day which is tomorrow. You will work hard and be prepared. A reminder tomorrow when you are being evaluated be on your best behavior there are three of them and 300 of you and be warned if you do not behave they will probably kick your ass. Now this time instead of being trained by real trainers after Clarissa, Jonathan, and Sebastian evaluate all 300 of you tomorrow they will split you into three groups based on your skills each one of them will take a group and they will train you for 3 months we have another evaluation you might be placed in a different group you might not then they will train you or another 3 months then we shall go fight are we clear." Not waiting for an answer my father walked out with everyone else at the head table behind them. Let us hope they can behave.

 **Read and Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Battlefield

Chapter 3

Clary Pov

"Wake up Jon wake up Sebastian." I hollered in their ears when I got no response I walked out and found a bucket then I pour some water in it and hauled it back in their tent. Since they both haven't moved I just dumped the water on them and walked out.

I strolled into the cafeteria and sat down at the head table and watched. Some people looked ready to fall back asleep others looked like they had been awake for hours. Some looked confident others looked nervous,

Soon my dearest brothers joined me they to were in there armor but unlike me, they were still dripping wet.

"What was that for?" Seb snarled in my ear.

"Well, you guys both didn't get up the first time I told you to so it was that or pushing you off the bed and since you both are giants I had to go with the former." I drawled a smirk evident on my face.

"No Clare you are just really really short." Jonny joined in while poking me on the nose.

"Whatever," I huffed. "Let's go over the schedule, We begin evaluations at 7 am and start off with a 10-mile run than the top 100 get evaluated first the other 200 will be after lunch get it."

They nodded in unison it was creepy.

"Tomorrow and every day after that will start with a 10-mile run then I will take the advanced Seb you have intermediate and Jon you can do beginner."

They nodded once more and again it was in unison 19 years and I still haven't gotten used to it. I sat in my chair and sipped down my coffee god knows I'll need it, 300 evaluations in one day, god save me.

Suddenly an elbow connects with my arm I turned and glared and Seb, who just shrugged and pointed at his watch. It was very pretty, silver with black hands. A gift from our father on his 18th birthday Jon had a similar one but with the colors flipped and I had the Morgenstern family ring. We were different the girls wore the rings no the boys or the firstborn if there were no girls then the oldest boy would get it.

Finally, it was 7 honestly if I had to wait any longer I would combust literally.

"Ok we will start outside and you will do a ten mile run the top 100 will be evaluated first the other 200 hundred later and well follow us," Seb said in a monotone.

"Show some emotion," I said.

"They aren't worth it." he deadpanned.

"That is so true," Jonny laughed.

"Okay, you will start here and follow the path we will be waiting at the finish line we want you to write your name on the number that corresponds to the place you came in. When your name is called I want you to step forward and follow us am I clear?" Jon boomed.

"Ready," I cried.

"Steady," Jon bellowed.

"Go," Sebastian roared and they were off. Honestly, some of them were so slow I thought they would never make it.

We walked towards the finish line and sat down around twenty minutes later the first guy ran out. He had hair that looked blonde but was more like gold, with eyes to match. His timing wasn't too bad but I knew I could make it in less, much less. When he wrote his name down he was panting. Oh boy if he came first we were going to have to work magic with everyone else. I beckoned with my fingers gesturing that he should follow me. I broke into a sprint and saw him behind me struggling a bit however still running. I entered one of the indoor training rooms where my brothers were seated.

"34 minutes for the first person, oh boy we have a lot of work to do." I groaned.

"We really to work some magic pronto." the twins said in unison.

"Ok whatever let's get this over with."

o.0.O.0.o

Around ten minutes later we were done with his evaluation he wasn't too bad considering what I had seen in the past yet if he was the best person that enlisted we were doomed they would never reach our level in just 6 months. Yet after sixth months bye-bye home to war we go. This was going to be a long day after evaluation one on Jace Herondale imagine 299 more.

 **Read and Review.**


End file.
